


On est juste amis

by Soffya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: « On est juste amis ». Voilà la phrase que se répétait depuis quelques temps Adrien. Quand quelqu’un lui demandait s’il y avait quelque chose entre Marinette et lui, Adrien répondait : « On est juste amis ». Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait : « Tu en es sûr ? ».
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 11





	On est juste amis

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Adrinette April 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir_ appartient à Thomas Astruc.__

« On est juste amis ». Voilà la phrase que se répétait depuis quelques temps Adrien. Quand quelqu’un lui demandait s’il y avait quelque chose entre Marinette et lui, Adrien répondait : « On est juste amis ». Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait : « Tu en es sûr ? ». Et cette petite voix devenait de plus en plus insistante et de plus en plus forte. Adrien finissait par douter. Bien sûr, Marinette et lui étaient amis. Mais avec le temps, Adrien éprouvait une certaine affection pour Marinette. Il était toujours amoureux de Ladybug, mais avec Marinette, c’était différent. 

Marinette avait un cœur en or et était toujours prête à venir en aide aux personnes qui en avaient besoin. Et même si elle pouvait paraître timide et maladroite, elle avait une force en elle qui le rendait admiratif. Sur beaucoup de points, Ladybug et elle se ressemblaient énormément. Adrien se disait parfois que se serait bien si Marinette et Ladybug n’était qu’une seule et même personne, que la super-héroïne de Paris soit la douce et gentille Marinette. Mais Adrien savait très bien que c’était impossible.

******

Adrien et Nino se trouvaient devant le collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien attendait que son chauffeur arrive pour le ramener chez lui et Nino lui tenait compagnie. Adrien entendit un éclat de rire et tourna la tête. Il vit au loin Marinette et Alya. Cette dernière montrait quelque chose sur son téléphone et vu l’enthousiasme qu’elle avait, Alya devait parler du Ladyblog. L’attention d’Adrien se porta vers Marinette et il ne pouvait détacher son regard d’elle. Et comme à chaque fois depuis quelque temps, Adrien regarda le moindre de ses mouvements, le moindre de ses sourires. Il revint à la réalité lorsque Nino lui parla.

« Ta voiture est arrivée. »

Adrien détourna son regard de Marinette et regarda devant lui, surpris. Il n’avait même pas remarqué que la voiture s’était garée. Nino ne put s’empêcher de rire devant l’expression d’Adrien. Il avait très bien remarqué où l’attention de son ami était porté.

« Et tu vas me dire que Marinette est juste une amie. »

Adrien entendit de nouveau cette petite voix qui était cette fois parfaitement claire. Il sourit et dit à Nino avant de monter dans la voiture :

« Je n’en suis plus si sûr. »

_Fin___


End file.
